The Knight on the Bridge
by The Orders Transgressions
Summary: There was a legend, the legend of a lone knight who was bound by his Honour and his duty to protect his people by stopping anyone from crossing a bridge. Hiccup knew what lay ahead for him however he could not run, he could not hide, he could not flee, his Honour forced him to stand, to lay down everything he ever worked for, everything he ever loved, to protect a bridge...


Welcome to, **The Knight on the Bridge**

If any spelling errors or grammar issues are found please let me know so that I can fix them.

Every story I write is up for adoption as I know I probably will never be able to finish them, this one included, as I can start a story but I never know how to continue it (I mean if you have an idea for the plot and don't want to adopt I can try writing that) however if you are interested in adopting the story let me know, however there will be rules. Rules can be for in the story 'Up for Adoption'

* * *

One single drop of blood fell through the air passing through the slaughter before shattering on the cobblestone and becoming a part of the chaos that lay around it. Above it stood its owner, a Knight in pitch black armour stained in the fresh blood of those that lay around him, his blade in his left and shield in his right. His blade, a Celtic double-edged sword **(1)** with the word 'Fury' engraved on the blade and the colour of the blade was as dark as the night. His shield, a black and red kite shield **(2)** with a black dragon emblem on it. The blood and bodies of enemies and allies alike lay around him on the cobblestone, steam rising from their bodies and flies buzzing around their corpses. The man lifted off his helmet **(3)** to reveal a young man around the age of 24. His calm green eyes and auburn hair looked around at the destruction on the bridge in front of him. The men he had called brothers lay beneath him, those that he would have given up his life for, lay around him slaughtered like animals, their blood staining the bridge they had sworn to protect. All so that their people had a chance of survival, putting everything they had ever worked for to the side, so that their people had a chance to live on, but now...

"Commander Haddock!" The knight in the black armour turned and approached the man who had called his name, he was down on one knee next to a young man by the name of Gerard. Gerard was the youngest of the group at the age of sixteen and of the thirty six men who had followed the order to defend the bridge he was one of the last four alive. "He won't make it with the supplies we have on hand, and with the two of us being the only ones able to fight we can't send for help." The knight got down on one knee and assessed the boys' wounds before grimacing. The boy had been seriously wounded on the thigh and had a nasty gash on his shoulder, and without help he would soon bleed to death.

"Hiccup," cried the boy, Hiccup looked into the boys bright blue eyes from which tears sprang forth, "I don't want to die, please, please don't let me die." Hiccup had helped train Gerard in the two years the boy had been among them, and to him the boy was like a younger brother, that's why he was one of the few who was able call him by name, rather than rank. Always willing to learn and always following his orders to the letter, however those orders had sentenced them all to death. Hiccup knew that defending this bridge meant that they had a high chance of dying, however he didn't realise how high of a possibility it was, unfortunately he was given no other choice by his elders. To be able to give their people a chance they had been sent off under orders to not let anyone, under any circumstances, cross the bridge, and now they were alone, waiting for their inevitable demise.

Hiccup internally sighed. He wanted to run, he wanted to get out of here, he wanted nothing more than to save the boy he had grown fond of, however he knew he could not leave the bridge. He was bound by his honour (honor if you're American) and his duty to his people, he could not run, he could not flee and he could not save Gerard, but that doesn't mean someone else couldn't. Rising to his feet Hiccup spoke, "Ors, take Gerard and Ulric and get out of here."

"Commander, you know we have to protect this bridge, we are bound by our honour and our duty. We cannot leave!" bellowed Ors as he jumped to his feet in protest.

"Ors what does honour mean?" replied Hiccup raising his voice to Ors' level

"What does that have to do with this?" queried Ors

"Everything!" roared hiccup as he got into Ors' face, "You speak of Honour and yet you know not what it means! Look around you Ors!" Shouted hiccup as he turned around and gestured to the bodies on the ground, "The men you once joked and laughed with are gone and if you stay here you will join them, you and your honour will both die here. You wish to stay here so that you can die for honour, there is no honour in a useless Death! NONE!" roared Hiccup as he got back into Ors' face. "You said you have a duty to your people, are Gerard and Ulric not also your people!" However before Ors' could respond Hiccup continue to shout, "They are your brothers Ors, you have a duty to protect them, and you will do just that because they are all you have left now."

"No, no way, that is not happening." Said Ors

"I can't come with you Ors and you cannot stay here, you know that, this fight is bigger than you, you will not survive long if you stay here. Take Gerard and Ulric with you and survive, I will hold the mercenaries off. I can supply you with enough time so that you can notify the council that the bridge has fallen into enemy hands." Said Hiccup as he picked up his helmet.

"No if I'm leaving your leaving with me, there has to be another way." argued Ors

Hiccup looked Ors in the eyes, "You know there is no other way, if you stay you will die and everything we worked for here will be worthless, our people will not know the bridge has fallen and if the mercenaries find them before they know our whole lives will be worthless. Now we don't have much time, we need to prepare."

* * *

After patching up Gerard with the sparse resources they had, Hiccup and Ors placed started placing three spiked barricades **(4)** , two at the end of the bridge to prevent anyone from crossing the bridge without first moving them, as they cover the whole breadth of the bridge. The last one was put on the bridge a few metres in front of others, reducing the amount of people that would be able to attack hiccup at once, however this also means he would be cornered. As Hiccup pulled the rope that was tied around the bottom of the final barricade he heard Ors' last protest.

"Come with us, we have enough time to get away, they won't get to us." as Ors said this Hiccup moved the final barricade in place, before letting the rope drop to the ground.

"You don't have enough time, they'll be here any minute and as night is going to fall soon you're going to need all the time you can get." As Hiccup rejected Ors knew that he was set in his ways, so he got on his horse."Ors," Ors turned to see an object flying toward him, he caught it and saw it was an emblem, the very same as the one on Hiccups shield, his eyes widened and he looked up to Hiccup.

"Commander, you can't be serious?" said a shocked Ors

"I am, when Gerard and Ulric wake up tell them that it's my final order." Hiccup smiled, "Make my father proud and let him know I died protecting my people." Hiccup made a fist with his right hand and held it over his heart, "Make me proud." Ors couldn't bring himself to say anything so he put his fist over his heart mimicking Hiccups actions and nodded, he then grabbed the reins of his horse to which the others and their horses were tied to and rode away.

Hiccup cut the rope that was wound around the leg of the barricade and threw it over the bridge and into the rapids underneath. Then Hiccup turned and saw a horsemen coming down the hill towards the bridge, he knew he only had a few minutes until the rest would arrived. He looked back to where his men were riding away, and thought ' _I hope I can supply you enough time_ ' before pulling his visor down and arming himself.

"No turning back."

* * *

 ** _Notes_**

 **1)** The sword looks similar to the sword from the website HistoryPlex – 28 different types of swords with pictures

 **2)** Website Medieval Shields – The red gold and white one except its black and red

 **3)** Epic Dark Visored Barbuta Helmet

 **4)** Like the Cheval de frise but it can't be touched by hands as it has more spikes


End file.
